Fretka i Jeremiasz: Love Story 3/scenariusz
Dwie części Fretki (Monika Pikuła) i Jeremiasza (Grzegorz Drojewski) według wszystkich odcinków z sezonu 3 na kanale Disney XD i Puls 2. Pierwszym odcinkiem jest Biegnij, Fretka, biegnij, a ostatnim Śpiąca niespodzianka. Część 1 Biegnij, Fretka, biegnij wkrótce Piękne wnętrza (Fretka otwiera drzwi Jeremiaszowi.) Jeremiasz: Cześć Fretka! Co byś powiedziała na piknik? Wiesz, taki domowy! Fretka: Pycha! Jeremiasz: Przecież taki mały deszczyk nie może zniszczyć… (Para zauważa za oknem dzieło Finrasza o Ferba) Wow! Twoi bracia chyba nie próżnowali! Tam sobie urządźmy piknik! Fretka: Em…eeee! Przepraszam! (Odchodzi na stronę) Żądza wpadki woła, ale muszę wiedzieć dlaczego Jeremiasz mnie lubi. Muszę się oprzeć rządzę wpadki, nie zepsuje wspólnych chwil z chłopakiem. (Podchodzi do Jeremiasza) Ehm… piknik w tej w tej niebezpiecznej, nie sprawdzonej, podejrzanej i dziwacznej kuli? Pewnie? Ha, ha! (W tym samym czasie, gdzieś na pustyni Jeremiasz i Fretka rozstawili piknik) Jeremiasz: Cóż, wolę upał, niż deszcz. (Fretka wachluje się, ponieważ zdycha z gorąca) Jest ci za ciepło? Fretka: Co? Wcale, a wcale! (Jeremiasz je kanapkę) Przecież mówiłaś, że to lubisz we mnie najbardziej,… że się… nie przegrzewam! Jeremiasz: Mh… nie! Najbardziej podoba mi się to, że… (Nagle krajobraz pustynny zamienia się w las deszczowy) Fretka: Ow! Jeremiasz: Wow! Coś niesamowitego! Fretka: Ehm…eee! Co przed chwilą mówiłaś? Jermiasz: Że to coś niesamowitego! Fretka: Jeszcze wcześniej!? Jeremiasz: Eh… chyba… wow! Fretka: Ehrrr! Przepraszam! (Fretka odchodzi na stronę) Jeremiasz: Pewnie! (Jeremiasz zauważa rzeczkę obok siebie i wpada na pomysł) Mh? Jeremiasz: Fretka' Fretka: (Pojawia się za krzakami) Tak! Jeremiasz: Patrz na to! Zrobiłem tratwę z parasola! Może się razem przepłyniemy? Fretka: (Na stronie) Wpadka?! Randka?! Wpadka?! Randka?! Wpadka?! Randka?! Mhhuu… idę! (Jeremiasz i Fretka płyną parasolu po rzeczce) Jeremiasz: Ni wiesz, miałem wrażenie, że twoje włosy dosłownie przyciągają nietoperze! Fretka: I to we mnie lubisz?! Jeremiasz: To ciekawe, ale co innego lubię w tobie najbardziej. Fretka: Czyli? Jeremiasz: Cóż, pozwól, że zaśpiewam! (Piosenka Bo najbardziej w tobie lubię) Jeremiasz: Mężczyźni tracą głowy wciąż z powodu kobiet. I jeśli wiedzieć chcesz chętnie ci opowiem. Uważnie więc wysłuchaj mnie. Uważnie więc wysłuchaj mnie. Naukowcy miłość seriom badań poddawali. Poeci i filozofowie o niej rozprawiali. Uważnie więc wysłuchaj mnie. Uważnie więc wysłuchaj mnie. Co w tobie lubię dziś mnie pytasz. A to żadna tajemnica. Zaraz wszystko wyznam szczerze. Z moich uczuć ci się zwierzę... Bo najbardziej w tobie lubię... Fretka: To co mówiłeś? Jeremiasz: Uważnie więc wysłuchaj mnie. Ty nadal nie rozumiesz. Lecz nie przejmuj się tym w sumie. Bo powtórzę to raz jeszcze. Lecz tym razem z wielkim sercem.,, Bo najbardziej w tobie lubię... Bo najbardziej w tobie lubię... Bo najbardziej w tobie lubię. Jeremiasz: Wciągnij nogi! Cześć gady! (Jeremiasz i Fretka mijają wodospad i unoszą się w parasolu w górę) Ooo, teraz będzie zabawnie. Fretka: Zabawnie, żartujesz?! Fretkemiasz (Stefa wchodzi do przebieralni i zasłania kotarę.) Jeremiasz: (Jeremiasz podchodzi do Fretki.) Fretka? Fretka: Jeremiasz! Jeremiasz: Wiem, że to dość dziwne pytanie, ale czy masz pojęcie jak się tu znalazłem. Fretka: Spokojnie, spokojnie, obiecuję, że wszystko ci później wyjaśnię, ale na razie musisz stąd zniknąć. Zadzwonię później, znaczy... jutro. (Jeremiasz odchodzi.) (Z napisami końcowymi piosenka To właśnie my)' ' Nie potrzebni inni nam. Kochamy nasz własny babski kram. To właśnie my! To ty i ja, i więcej nikt! To właśnie my! To ty i ja, i więcej nikt! To właśnie my! To tylko ty i ja ... I uwielbiam z tobą być. Tylko ty i ja Część 2 *FINAŁ* Księżycowa farma wkrótce Czupiradło Pani Johnson: Czerwony trzpil zadziała jak bezzwrotny zawór, a ciśnienie powietrza wystrzeli pocisk. (Kończy czytać.) Nie bój się bezbronny ssaku! Za chwilę trafisz bezpiecznie w objęcia Morfeusza! Albo nie nazywam się "Sokole oko" Johnson! (Trafia w Dundersztyca.) Dundersztyc: Ała! Postrzelony w zadek, cały w miodzie i we włosach. A więc w horoskopie napisali prawdę. Mój kochaniutki, kochaniutki horoskop. Pani Johnson: O nie, co ja zrobiłam! On za chwilę spadnie! Dundersztyc: Przytrzymaj drzwi, Barbaro, to chyba nasze piętro. (Spada.) Fretka: (do Fineasza i Ferba) Dziękuję wam. Niech no was uściskam. (W jej ręce wpada śpiący Dundersztyc.) Fineasz: Ekstra! Pani Johnson: Fretka, złapałaś go! Ocaliłaś orangutana! Funkcjonariusz pogotowia dla zwierząt: Teraz ja go wezmę. (Łapie Dundersztyca.) Whoop! Proszę dać działać zawodowcom. (Zabiera Dundersztyca.) Dundersztyc: Mamo, jestem ładny. Panie Johnson: Jeremiasz wspaniale trafił. Fretka: Bardzo pani dziękuję. Jeremiasz: Nie wiedziałem, że pomagasz mojej mamie. Zrobiłaś na niej dobre wrażenie. Fretka: Cóż, najwyraźniej ten dzień wcale nie był taki kiepski. Okręg Trzech Jaskiń (Gdzieś w terenie) Feka: Adage uge dobe. Ama i uge n-e-d-no. (Widzi Finebuka i Gerba jeżdżących z przyjaciółmi drewnianym samochodem na napęd człowieka.) Finebuk i Gerb! (Goni ich. Dzieci przejeżdżają przy Jeremiaszu.) Jerebuk: Ke Feka! Feka: Ke begega! Hehehehe! (Wieczorem przy ognisku siedzą Finebuk, Gerb, Feka, Ekaweka, Buga, Bagi, Ogniki, Bebe, Ama, Lawrence i Jeremiasz.) Lawrence: (Do Amy) Oh, Feka ogida oge. Jerebuk: (Do Feki) E, oge ogupe gate. Feka: Hehehe, te gega. Ekaweka: (Do wszystkich) Feka ogida oge. Bagi: (Zauważa Bebe.) Te gege Bebe logau! Gerb: (Do Finebuka) Może lepiej jutro im powiedzmy, że wynaleźliśmy nowy język. Finebuk: Tak, lepiej jutro. Skaczmy (Fretka unosi się do góry, jednak trzyma się stołu.) Fretka: Spójrzcie! (Dostaje promieniem i puszcza się stołu.) Tada! (Spada w dół, waląc w stół.) Jeremiasz: Tato, ee.. co sądzisz? Jack Johnson: Przypomina twoją matkę! Śpiąca niespodzianka (Odcinek zaczyna się na podwórku chłopców.) Fretka: (W myślach) Do czego to doszło? Stoję w ogródku, gapię się na moich braci i czekam. Wiem, że zrobią coś przyłapialskiego. (Dzwoni Jeremiasz, Fretka wzdycha.) To Jeremiasz! Fretka: No przecież widzę! (Odbiera telefon.) Cześć! Jeremiasz: Cześć! Może przyszłabyś do mnie? Fretka: Ech! Tak, tylko najpierw muszę sprawdzić sytuację! (Odkłada telefon.) E, Fineasz wiesz już co będziecie dzisiaj robić? Fineasz: Nie. Fretka: Żadnych turbo plecaków, siatkówki czy gdzie jest Pepe? Fineasz: Nie. Nie sądzę. Fretka: (Do telefonu) Chyba jestem wolna! Będę za chwilę! Jeremiasz: Super! No to na razie! (Rozłącza się.) Fineasz: (Fretka wychodzi z ogródka.) Ej, Ferb wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Zagramy w siatkówkę... Fretka: Uch! (Pochyla się.) Fineasz: Turbo plecakową! Fretka: Och! (Pochyla się i upada jej telefon. Dzwoni do Jeremiasza.) Ej, Jeremiasz może ty przyjdziesz do mnie? Fineasz: (Otwiera bramę.) Ej, Fretka widziałaś Pepe? Fretka: Y! (Fretka biegnie do drzwi. Otwiera je, a tam widzi Jeremiasza trzymający piłkę.) (Wdycha.) Jeremiasz: Ej, Fretka! Ta turbo siatkówka to wspaniały pomysł! Przyłączysz się do nas? Fretka: Ech. Tak! Dołączę do was za minutkę! Najpierw zrobię coś co muszę zrobić! (Zamyka drzwi.) (Piosenka Turbo siatkówka) Plecaki na plecach I siatka już czeka Jeden serwis i punkt Tutaj nikt nie narzeka Pac, bum, ziu i buch Kto odbije ten jest zuch Nogą, ręką, swoją, cudzą Niech się przeciwnicy trudzą Latam jak ptak Wygram set potem mecz To właśnie turbo siatkówka jest! W turbo siatkówkę! (Turbo!) Z nami graj Wszystko! (Wszystko!) Z siebie daj W turbo siatkówkę! (Turbo!) Z nami graj Wszystko! (Irving: Ty wszystko!) Z siebie daj Nie musisz być jak wieża Wysoki, że hej To właśnie turbo siatkówka jest Baljeet: (W ziemi są uwięzieni Buford, Jeremiasz i Baljeet.) O-oł. (W ogródku Fretka trzyma tort.) Fretka: To naprawdę dziwne popołudnie! Jeremiasz: (Przychodzi z Fineaszem i Ferbem.) Fretka, tutaj jesteś! Co to jest? Fretka: Więc. Ech. Ech. Tak! Ech. Dziś mamy sześcio-ośmiową rocznicę. Jeremiasz: Wow. Fajnie (Szepcze do Fineasza i Ferba.) Ech. Czy ja też powinienem jej coś dać? (Ferb wyjmuje kwiaty i daje je Fineaszowi, a Fineasz Jeremiaszowi.) Linda: (Przychodzi.) Córciu, jeśli nie chciałaś żebym popsuła niespodziankę trzeba było powiedzieć. Ale i tak będziesz musiała to sprzątnąć. Wiesz? Fretka: (W myślach) Brawo przyłapałaś samą siebie. Fretka: Cicho bądź! (Z napisami końcowymi piosenka Totalny luz) Dzisiaj mam stalowe nerwy Nawet palcem nie ruszę, Dziś mam wreszcie fajrant i niczego dziś nie muszę. Na, na, na, na (Oprzyj się żądzy wstania) Na, na, na, na, na... Totalny luz, Kluczem do satysfakcji. Dzisiaj jest najważniejszy... Fretka: ...brak reakcji. Na, na, na, na Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 3 Kategoria:Inne scenariusze